


Easy Champ

by masonverger_rising



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Collars, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonverger_rising/pseuds/masonverger_rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Molly spend a night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Champ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mister13eyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister13eyond/gifts), [MagpieMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMind/gifts).



"Woah, easy there, champ," Molly grins, pushing her fingers through Will’s hair; his stubble tickling against her inner thigh as he mouths at the strap-on jutting up from her groin.

Will grins back, growls and bares his teeth against her skin—

"— _No!_ " Molly jumps and pushes her thumb into his mouth, grabbing his jaw the way she would if one of the dogs snapped at her, the pad of her thumb pressed under his tongue not hard enough to hurt, but more than enough to keep him from biting again.

“ _Oh_  my god, no Will, that  _tickles_ ,” she fists her hand in his hair, tugging his curls and making him gasp around her thumb. Spittle runs down his chin and drips onto his bare chest and Will snorts, breaks into breathless laughter. “Now,” Molly takes her hand away from his mouth and grabs for the wide leather collar that she’d gotten for him, has to search among the rumpled bedding.

"Aw just leave it and—" Will ducks forward to flick his tongue over the strap-on and Molly lands a stinging slap across his cheek, "okay," he gasps, "okay hotshot, we’re doing it your way."

"My way or the highway, baby," she fastens the collar around his throat and slips her fingers underneath to tug it, making sure it isn’t  _too_  tight, “how’s that?”

He nods, a hectic flush blooming up his throat and over his cheeks as Molly hauls him up onto the bed, and manhandles him onto his back, his cock stands to attention, the head purple and swollen and leaking, “Spread ‘em and get yourself sorted, boyo,” Molly pushes the bottle of lube into his hand and then reaches down to toy with his dick, pulls it to the side and lets go so that it ticks back and forth.

Will makes a guttural moan and she giggles as she shushes him, “Willy’s asleep — keep it down would you,” the house is pretty big and the sea wind is rattling around the eaves, chasing away the heat of the day; Will doesn’t think it’s likely that the kid  _could_  hear him, but he obeys, digs his teeth into his lower lip and pours out plenty of lube onto his fingers, reaching between his thighs to tease himself open for her.

"Mm, that’s good," she pushes his knees up, reaches down one hand to stroke his belly, "good, Will," there’s a clatter and a thump out in the hall, followed by the scrabbling of little claws over the bare floorboards, "aw crap."

Molly clambers off the bed and pulls her dressing gown on over her filmy negligee, pushes the strap-on down so that it doesn’t stand out at the front of the fabric.

"I could—"

"I’ll take care of it," there’s an excited little  _yip_  from outside the door, she raises her eyebrows, her mouth pressed into a parody of a grim line, “you just keep at it, boyo, I want those fingers  _in there_  by the time I get back.”

“ _Yes ma’am_ ,” Will grins lopsidedly and salutes her with the bottle of lube.

He can hear her open the door, the frantic excited whining as Buster squirms around her legs, “Yeah Buster, I know, you can jump real high,” she sighs, “we’re gonna have to fix that puppy gate, he’s still getting over it,” she pulls the door to but he doesn’t hear the latch click.

Will shifts, tugs the collar until it sits better against his throat — not that it’s  _uncomfortable_ , but he’s not used to it yet and it feels weirdly heavy against his collar bones. He rolls onto his front and pushes himself up onto his knees, reaches down between his legs again and pushes a finger inside, working his cock with his other hand.

He hums quietly, his breath getting a little more ragged, the image of the dimples at the small of Molly’s back comes to him, along with the mewling sounds she’d made as he’d massaged her back while he fucked her slowly, it had been raining outside but so humid they’d had the window open, the thick scent of the rain on the hot concrete filled the room, mingling with the smell of their bodies and her perfume, he grunts, his eyes closed, squeezing his cock and eases another finger into himself, his knees slide further apart and he gasps.

He hears a quiet footstep outside the door and grins, turning to look; the door creaks a little as it inches open and Will hears a sleepy, “ _Mommy?_ " and throws himself back off the bed, kneeling down so that everything below his shoulders is behind the bed and thanks fucking god that Molly had insisted on the stupid drapey sheet thing to cover the gap between the bed frame and the floor.

"Hey buddy," Will clears his throat, watching Willy’s bleary-eyed blinking around the room, "your mom’s just gone to put Buster back out, she’ll be here in a minute — you feeling okay?"

Willy balls up his fist and rubs his eye, it takes him a minute before he answers, nodding slowly, “Yeah I just had a dream … gotta make sure if …”

"Make sure of what, kiddo," Molly widens her eyes at Will over Willy’s head, leans down to hug him around the shoulders, "c’mon I’ll take you back up to bed — you need some water hon?"

He shakes his head again, there’s another thud from down the hall, scrabbling nails on the floorboards again and Buster bounds back into view. Will drops his head against the mattress, shaking with silent laughter.

“ _Jesus_  — and Buster can come keep you company —  _just_  for tonight though,” Willy grins and Buster races in tight circles around his legs, Molly ushers the pair of them up the stairs and Will cautiously climbs back up onto the mattress.

He fingers himself slowly, looks up with a wry grin as Molly comes back down and shuts the door firmly, shrugs out of her fluffy old dressing gown, “So where were we?” she cocks her hips, readjusts the strap-on to a jaunty angle, running her hand over it’s length and Will shivers, bends over so that she has a clear view of what he’s doing to himself.

"I think you were  _just_   _about_  here,” his cock twitches as she climbs up behind him, gently tugs his hand out of the way and he feels the blunt head of her dick rubbing against his entrance, slipping over his lube-slick hole and he shivers again.

"Mm you like that, huh," she pours out more lube but keeps rubbing against him, not even trying to push inside until he’s whining and squirming, a sheen of sweat glistening on his back. Molly pulls him back, holds his hips in place as she slides into him slowly, listens to his incoherent babbling and pleading.

"Shh, shh," she thrusts into him with short, rolling movements, reaches around to fondle his cock when he pushes back against her, "yeah that’s good," she croons, hunching over to press kisses against his shoulder blades, licking at the sweat, tasting him, "that’s so good, Will."


End file.
